Global mobile traffic is growing at an ever-expanding pace. As the demand for wireless capacity increases, numerous technologies are being explored to increase a carrier's capacity. In many countries, there are underutilized portions of the wireless spectrum that are devoted to other purposes. Wireless carriers are looking for ways to share spectrum allocated for other uses.